Generally, in arcade game machines disposed on a game center or the like or ‘game machines used in a state in which they are connected to household television monitors, card game machines are known in which cards are disposed on stages of the game machines and a card game is performed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, a game machine has been suggested in which information about a game, such as numeric values of cards disposed on a stage by a player or the game result, is displayed as images on the stage by using a projector (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-46649
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-102529